The Cell Biology Core provides Program Project investigators with centralized expertise and equipment for the culture of endothelial cells, acquired from different species, organs and differentiation stages, sample preparation, and state-of-the-art morphology resources for image acquisition and analysis. The Cell Biology Core, based in the Institute of Genetic Medicine, includes tissue culture facilities, microscopy rooms with microscopes and camera systems, wet laboratories, and a darkroom. In addition to maintaining equipment and training users, the Cell Biology Core, which is co-directed by Wouter van't Hof, Ph.D., and Philip Leopold, Ph.D., will also assist in the design and the planning of the experimental strategies. The Cell biology Core will isolate and maintain the various endothelial cell types, such as human umbilical cord endothelial cells and human dermal and lung microvascular endothelial cells that provide the basic models for Projects 6 and 8, as well as the mouse newborn cardiac endothelial cells used in Project 7. In addition, the Cell Biology Core will assist in the histological analysis of the effects of various growth factors or viral genes on differentiation, neovascularization or ischemia, by immunohistochemical detection of endothelial cells in transgenic mouse models used in Projects 6, 7, 8, and 9. Finally, the Cell Biology Core will provide expert microscopic analysis of fluorescent Ad vectors and other vectors used in the assessment of gene transfer to endothelial cells by adenovirus vectors in Projects 6, 8 and 9.